The present invention relates to a transport device for containers. Various systems for handling containers are known from the prior art, such as for example filler devices, labeling machines, blowing machines, sterilisation apparatus and similar. These processing devices are normally linked together by transport devices such as transport stars or similar. If in such a plant a single unit fails, such as for example a filler unit, this can lead to the complete plant having to be shut down briefly. If for example containers are passing through a heating device for warming, the stoppage leads to the containers in the oven becoming unusable as they are heated either for too long or for too short a time and normally the heating time must be precisely matched to the containers.
US 2009/0014615 A1 discloses a method and a device for holding containers. A carrier is provided on which two different holding elements are arranged which can hold different containers. Thus two different container formats can be processed or transported in this plant.